


If Not for Yourself, Do It for Her

by KotoriRod



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Romance, Spoiler for P5 Royal Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriRod/pseuds/KotoriRod
Summary: Maruki was set on the end that he saw coming, but words spoken and a reminder of a promise may be his true salvation.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Kudos: 19





	If Not for Yourself, Do It for Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share this because OOF! THAT ENDING GUYS! THAT ENDING!
> 
> I’m double posting it between here and Tumblr because HA! I share X3

Akira could feel whatever unlimited strength he had was disappearing with the crumbling of the prestige Palace and the Metaverse. He could feel the bruises tightening up on his skin from where Dr. Maruki had punched him, and he knew the same could be said for the other's state. Still, he watched in pity when he saw the older man slowly fall on to his back on the glass floor.

He watched the man reach up to the sky, clasping something in his hand before saying, "I'm done... I get it now, all thanks to you."

The Phantom Thief leader was about to say something when he felt the ground rumble beneath them, reminding him that the Palace should be collapsing soon. That's when he saw the glass floor slowly cracking beneath Dr. Maruki. A second later, everything shattered beneath the Palace ruler.

Time slowed down around him as Akira pushed himself to reach out to him. He thought for a second that when he clasped his hand, he would slip away. Thankfully, he just barely caught around the wrist, now stuck grabbing the deadweight that was dangling over the near-endless abyss below.

He did his best to pull him up, desperation filled his eyes as he strained out, "Give... me your other hand."

When the older man looked up at him, he could see the transparent look of defeat in his eyes. The sorrow represented in Palace was accumulating in those orbs as Dr. Maruki scoffed, "Come on... I said I'm done."

Akira was met with a saddened smile on Dr. Maruki's face as the older requested, "Please... let go of my hand."

The younger shook his head side to side as he tried to tighten his grip. He would reach with his other hand, but he had to clasp tightly on edge to not slip over with him. 

"We're going back together!"

Willing whatever strength he had, Akira tried to pull him up, but he could feel him slowly slipping out of his grasp. Taking in what breath he could, he shouted, "Give me your hand!"

" Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever... just like hers."

Akira had nearly faltered and lost his grip when he heard those words. Like who's? Was he referring to Rumi? 

No, Akira knew who Dr. Maruki was talking about. 

As he listened to him, he could feel the fall into despair, waiting for the older man as he shook his head. Hearing the man's fears, Akira shouted, "Then you tell her that yourself!"

At least that got through the man as he saw Dr. Maruki looking up at him in confusion. Taking this chance, he pulled as hard as he could, which was not even an inch.

"You think she would wish for a reality without you? Is that what you thought she would want?" Akira demanded.

He remembered seeing how his older sister had been in the cognitive world. You had told him about a boyfriend you've met, even showing the ring on your finger, but even with those joyful words, he saw the ache in your eyes. 

The man the cognitive world had given you may have been the ideal man, but it wasn't the one you had yearned to be with. For the past year, Akira had listened to you talk about Dr. Maruki from when you met each other in Shibuya. He had been a bumbling fool, looking almost lost like you had been when you first came here.

Akira remembered hearing you speak about how he always seemed to know what to say, encouraging you to be the best you can be, and taking a step back when things were too much. He knew that barely a month had passed that you were deeply in love with the man.

...and the same had been for him. 

Takuto had claimed that there was no one else, but your little brother had seen the way he had looked at you when he thought no one was watching. Akira knew that the feelings had been mutual deep down, but it came to a head on that fateful day on New Year's Eve.

He didn't know if you had been able to confess your feelings to Dr. Maruki. Things had changed to where it hadn't crossed his mind until now.

As the older man looked up at him, Akira continued, "She's waiting for you! She's always been waiting! Are you just going to leave her behind?"

Takuto could see the desperate look in his eyes, seeing how hard he was to try and keep this small lifeline attached. He had admired him for this drive, one that he shared with you.

Your face appeared in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes. He thought back to that day, December 31st.

_Dr. Maruki stared at all the notes he had put together on his screen. Everyone he had come across, each student and person he had spoken. Their dreams and desires were written on the computer. He knew that he could change the cognition of even those of the Phantom Thieves, namely that of their perception of Akechi so the researcher knew he could help them._

_He took in a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was a few hours before midnight. He had time to at least relax before his plans came to full fruition._

_That's when he heard a knock on his apartment door._

_The cognitive pscience researcher approached it with some caution. He remembered how the professor had threatened him, but there was nothing to fear... mostly. Shido had been taken down. Al the secrets that they've been trying to hide were being shown to the country._

_He clicked on the intercom as the live feed showed you standing there, bundled up to combat the night's cold weather._

_Takuto didn't realize how fast he had opened the door or the look of shock on his face that reciprocated yours for a moment before you laughed nervously._

_"Um... can I come in?"_

_Your question was left with no answer for a short while until Takuto finally let you inside. You turned, hiding something behind your back as he saw your cheeks were quite red. Was it from the cold air or something else?_

_For some reason, Takuto entertained a little thought but quickly pushed it away as he asked, "It's a bit late, you know, Kurusu-san. I thought you would be celebrating the New Year with your brother and his friends."_

_" I was, but they were getting a bit too loud, and it was getting a little crowded in Leblanc," you admitted before then revealing what you had been hiding behind your back. You were holding up what appeared to be bracelets, the charms resembling as a lock and key._

_You handed him the one with the key while keeping a hold of the other. He was surprised as he stared down at the bracelet as you explained, "I wanted to give this to you on Christmas, but I wasn't able to reach you. And I was planning to just drop it off in the mailbox if you weren't home."_

_Takuto just continued to look at the bracelet. It seemed so small, but the meaning was clear. He looked back at you, your short stature compared to his made you almost shrink. He could tell you were nervous, worried that what the bracelet held wouldn't be reciprocated._

_After a while, he finally pulled you into his arms and embraced you firmly._

_Why did you have to do this now, he wondered to himself. He had already written a plan for you, especially with all the times you had spoken about your ex-boyfriend. He had seen you before walking around with him, and those small smiles you shared were evident to him._

_Yet here you were, showing something else than what he believed._

_" Takuto-kun?"_

_Your voice pulled him out of his thoughts, but he still didn't dare to let go._

_Tonight would be the only night he could do this, and only he would remember any of it._

_"Please... let me hold you until midnight..."_

_He felt you relax in his arms, returning the hug eagerly as you hummed happily and was unaware of the tears falling onto your coat._

_You two sat on the couch, sitting in the silent dim room with your hands linked together. Your head rested on his shoulder as you asked, "If you're free in a few weeks, do you wanna go to Osaka with me?"_

_" What's in Osaka?" Takuto asked, feeling you lean away as you turned to face him. You had your knees seated beneath you on the couch._

_Taking out your phone, you showed him that an event was happening in regards to an exhibit you were going to be working at. "I'm supposed to be staying there for a week, so I wondered if you could... I mean, if you aren't busy with work and... well..."_

_He couldn't help but smile at your growing blush and stammering. Though, he could feel that what he was going to say was a lie. Leaning forward, he paused just a centimeter away from your lips as he told you._

_" I'd like to go... if I have the time."_

_Just then, he could hear his alarm beeping, indicating that it was now midnight._

Opening his eyes, Dr. Maruki found himself dangling again over the edge with Akira desperately holding on to him. A bright light had shown on them, briefly obscuring his vision as the boy was temporarily replaced by an image of you.

"So bright..."

* * *

You stared down at your phone, seeing that it was almost time for you to depart. 

Akira had suggested that both of you should take the same train home as him, but you had other plans. You were supposed to be heading to an exhibit soon, and Osaka was the opposite direction of your hometown. 

You had given your goodbyes to him and his friends, now trying to get a taxi cab as you headed to the airport. As you waved your hand to wave down one, your eyes briefly looked at the charm bracelet around your wrist.

Takuto had disappeared after that night. All you remember was giving each other farewells and then heading home in the morning. Nothing happened between you two other than cuddling on the couch, which you still blushed at the thought.

Still, with no contact, you felt that you got your answer. A part of you was hurt, but you knew that this may have been the case. Takuto had spoken fondly of his ex-fiancé. You weren’t surprised that he was probably still in love with her.

After a while, you were finally able to wave on down as it slowed to a stop. Getting into the back seat, you relayed, “To the airport, please.”

”You’re carrying so little,” the cab driver spoke in a voice you quickly recognized. “I thought you were staying there for a week.”

You looked up and saw the familiar brown orbs staring back at you. 

“Takuto-kun!?”

He chuckled as he signaled to merge into traffic. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

You weren’t sure how to feel about this. Takuto was acting as if he hadn’t gone missing for over two months, just coming out of the blue as some taxi driver. 

“Wait,” you mumbled first before asking. “Is this your job now?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, glancing at the rearview mirror briefly before looking back at the road ahead. “Guess you could say that being a therapist wasn’t really my calling.”

The conversation went as such, mostly catching up on what you’ve both been doing. You were curious about why the man had changed his profession, especially downgrading to a taxi driver, but you didn’t broach the subject. You didn’t want to say it out loud, but he seemed less occupied in his thoughts while driving.

As they neared the airport, he asked, “So you are heading to that exhibit?”

”Uh, yeah... time sure flew, and I barely had gotten everything ready,” you admitted. You fumbled with your fingers, staring out the window at the complex before blurting out, “You never gave me an answer that night.”

He was silent, just like he was before. No words were exchanged for a while until he finally admitted, “A lot happened and... I’m sorry I never contacted you. I wanted to, especially everything that had happened, but I just...”

”It’s okay,” you told him, still keeping your head turned from facing ahead. 

“But, it isn’t.”

You noticed that the car had pulled over to the side of the road, but you still kept your head facing towards the window. You heard him turn in his seat, facing you as he asked, “Please... talk to me.”

You didn’t want to snap at him. You weren’t some young girl who was spiteful from the silent treatment he had given you. As you turned your head with the best expressionless face you could muster, you felt it falter upon looking at him.

It wasn’t the apologetic look in his eyes that did it. It hadn’t been that he had moved so that kneeling on the middle console of the car.

Your eyes were focused, namely at the bracelet on his wrist, the key charm glistening briefly as he turned his hand to grip the passenger seat better.

”I’m sorry,” he began. “I was too afraid to tell you or even admit it, but I swear that I will work towards this relationship with you.”

You watched him reach out to you, the key charm moving closer to the lock as you didn’t realize that your hand covered your mouth in shock.  
The magic in the air suddenly broke when a loud horn echoed around you both. Takuto’s foot had accidentally pressed against it, causing him to fumble and fall into the back seat beside you. 

You stared down at his messy state, unable to hold back your laughter and tears as you reached down to pat his messy hair. He looked up at you through his glasses, smiling brightly that matched your own.

You might be a bit late for your flight, but you can easily book one later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of these concerning this girl who I have yet to make a name for, though I like writing it a bit as reader form instead.
> 
> If you want more of these, let me know!


End file.
